Project: Foxtrot
by Last Echo In Time
Summary: Nicholas Wilde was supposed to die only a few month into his new journey with his lovely bunny partner, but he gets a second chance but at a cost. His mammality. This is a story of adventure and possibly savage case involving a ewe searching for revenge from behind bars, the ZBI interfering in Wildes life and maybe just maybe a happy ending with a particular bunny cop.
1. I've Got the World on a String

Hello all, well first thing i would like to say is that this is going to be my first attempt at writing a full story. I've had this idea for a long while and it has accumulated from reading tons of zootopia fanfiction and given me a ton of ideas.

Needless to say you probably don't want to read a bunch of authors notes right away so ill sum it up fast: I'm new, hope you like the first chapter, would love to hear you thoughts, on to the action!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that is related to zootopia.(kind of don't get this thing but taboo to leave it off)

Chapter one: I've Got the World on a String

12/20/2016 - 22:30 Hrs

Not the blare of the police siren, not the pounding heavy snow on the windshield of the cruiser, not the clapping thunder, none of it could dampen the mood Nicholas Wilde was feeling at the moment. Reclined in the cruiser shades tipped on his snout smirk in the corner of his mouth. "So Carrots, you think bogo will upgrade the radio in this thing if we bust this guy's safe house wider than Ben's gut? Nick quipped at his very excited bunny of a partner. "That's Rude Nick!" She retorted trying to hide a snort of laughter and a bigger smile than the one she already had on her face

Over the past few months after Nick's graduation from the academy there was increased amount of drug cartel activity all across Zootopia due to the release of a new drug, Howler. The drug was basically the same as the Dangerous toxin causing the psychotic devolution of mammal minds to savagery just watered-down and synthesized with a dash of LSD for a kick of hallucinogenic enjoyment. However, that was with a properly mixed batch, none of which cases they came across ever seemed like they achieved the intended effect. Nick felt a twinge of anxiousness causing his fur to rise slightly remembering some of the violent encounters they had in the past few weeks: three accounts of attempted suicide, four accounts of sexual assault, six muggings, and one particularly nasty failed attempt at murder. They did not show any signs of slowing regardless of the holidays happening… Though through all of this Carrots had kept a positive attitude thus Nick was determined to do the same. Besides Compared to where he was over a year ago, he had it good.

He had a stable job offering a pretty above average payroll nothing compare to the old income he received during his hustling days, but it had it's other benefits including a clean conscience. He managed to get a decent apartment near the precinct pulling a few favors from day's past to get it a below average rent; but probably the most joy, bringing thing he had in his life was a partner, he could trust with his life, not only was Carrots that she was so much more than just his partner though he couldn't exactly pinpoint how much. All he knew was that without her he would be nothing, not now, not ever. She had been his guardian angel on more one occasion. Judy made him feel like he had the world in his paws. No matter what happened as long as he was with her they could overcome it.

He chuckled at the thought, realizing it sounded very romantic, only the back of his mind taking note that it might of been intentional.

Judy picking up on the chuckle grinned towards him as she drove, saying " What's so funny Slick?"

Nick coming back down from his mental cloud of thought snarked back, "Thinking about the face the mammal's leading the making of these Howlers face when he see your cute bunny tail busting in the door to roast his ass"

At the mention of her being cute she quickly glared a dagger at the tod wishing she could reach over and give him a deserved punch. Sadly the oversized police cruiser did not allow for her to be able to reach him from the driver's seat. Her discomfort causing Nick to break into a fit of laughter.

They were on their way to arrest a crime boss who has been funding the production of howlers for the past four months and had caused multiple other tragedies to occur in the life of the sub utopian city they called home. His name was Joe Masseria, a moose, who had come to zootopia several years ago and had been running a war on the other mafia groups in the city. After several months of tracking him down, and many attempted raids on multiple warehouses through out zootopia, it was about to all come to fruition as they had all of his safe houses uncovered except for the tundra town one they were headed to right now. His men and allies leaving him stranded due to the inevitable collapse of his cartel.

As they neared their location the thunder began to get louder and the storm increased, an unusual combination of the deafening cracking of lighting and the near white out condition maybe driving extremely difficult, but allowed for a clear path the occupants of tundra town avoiding the frigid harsh streets regardless of species. As the approached a radius of a mile outside the safe house Judy flicked a switch turning of the sirens not that they could be heard over the cacophony of thunder-snowstorm Nick mused to himself.

The plan was simple they get close to the safe house located in the warehouse district of tundra town and slowly and stealthily make their way to the entrance evading detection of all guards and darting those who notice them but hopefully not many because unlike in the movies they were limited in ammunition. Once inside, they were to locate Joe and dart him, then call in reinforcement which were located about two miles from the safe house location as not to look extremely suspicious. If everything went to plan Carrots and himself would be bagging a moose leaving the straggling members of the cartel high and dry for command as they were raided easily by reinforcements. Carrots and him waiting safely with their captive and start of a prominent end to the howler drug cartel to boot.

12/20/2016 - 23:20 Hrs

As Judy shut off the engine of the cruiser having reached their destination, she turned to her partner and best friend, She felt a serious wave of confidence sweep over her as she looked deeply and the fox she couldn't feel safer with. She looked him in the eyes, feeling very serious at the moment. "Let's do this Nick…" she started Nick raising an eyebrow to her serious demeanour, "Nick if things go south-" she started to say, hoping to tell the fox that she felt she couldn't imagine a world without his company a thought that had plagued her mind for the past few weeks, that she needed him. Though before she could finish her sentence he stopped her.

"Carrots, things can't go south we got the world on a string. This is cake work we will be in and out before midnight" he said with a toothy grin making her confidence return full strength. She smiled and returned his comment with " How about we go get something to eat after this I'm famished, and I bet my nocturnal partner has a liking to midnight snacks."

The tod chuckled, "deal Carrots, your treat right?" Judy simply opened her door and turned to him saying " we'll see…"

Then they were off.

12/20/2016 - 23:49 Hrs

Judy was surprised how easily they had gotten into the safe house, it would have seemed too easy if not for the storm howling outside the metal door they had just entered after stealthy dispatching with the guards via darts. They Stealthy made their way through the corridors careful to stay silent, not wanting to draw attention to their position, unsure of whether their query could exit by some other passage in the warehouse.

As she passed each door she directed nick to stop while she put her sensitive ears to the metal trying to pinpoint the correct door that contained the target. As the hall came to an end Judy began to wonder if their plan had fallen thru not seeing another door to check. That was until Nick pointed to a blank wall that seemed a bit too new for the rest of the building. Even in the dim lighting of the corridor, it shined however just slightly unlike the rest of the rusty dull walls. Judy put her ear to the wall hearing voices and the movement of hooves.

'Got you' She thought to herself, signalling Nick with three fingers that there was three mammals in the secret room. She readied her tranq gun and saw nick do the same. She felt her fur stand on end as she heard a deafening sound of a thunder crack what seemed directly above her. She had an idea and when she looked to the tod she saw his smirk in agreement.

Nick put his hand on what seemed to be the secret door to the room and waited for the next flash of lighting from the window at the end of the hall.

FLASH!

They both stormed in the entrance quickly scanning the room, finding two polar bear bodyguards and very shocked looking moose. quickly darting the guards, then aiming both tranq guns on the still shocked moose Judy started the now almost muscle memorised word she used way too often. "You have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used against you…"

The Moose made a sudden dash to the side drawer of his desk and two dart dashed through the air landing in the antlered mammal's neck dropping him instantly.

Nick grinned at her, " Why do they always try to retaliate" he laughed with his paws in the air.

Judy chuckled as she walked over to the moose to make sure he was really down for the count. Turning her back to Nick, who was walking to the back wall that was covered in what looked like a grandeur of various test tubes of looking chemicals including a very familiar looking blue serum. "Well lookie here" she heard Nick say as she finished checking the moose's pulse and eye's now looking over to the tod.

Though just as she did this she felt the same electric feeling of her fur but ten times as strong. At the same instance an explosion of white and deafening sound exploded in front of her, she felt a punch, hit her whole body as she was thrown back into the wall behind the desk. The wind knocked out of her, she collapsed to the floor head spinning. She struggled to stand moaning out "Nick you okay..." hearing no response her blood went cold as she realized the snow was falling quickly into the room through what just the moment before had been a complete skylight. The smell of burnt flesh hit her nose pumping adrenaline back into her body.

She leaped over the desk filled with adrenaline once again, only to collapse upon landing and seeing that where Nick was standing before there was not her smiling fox, but a tod in a blue and a red pool of liquid half his body burnt and smoking, no sound or movement coming from him not even a breath. She let out a blood curdling scream reaching for her walkie talkie half sobbing half screaming into it for help and an ambulance, she fell to her knees no longer able to stand. She heard a clock chime as it hit midnight, but only one thought plagued her mind.

'I just watched Nick die'.

I hoped you liked it this is just the start i have plans to continue this but reviews would certainly help. Ill try to upload another chapter Friday.

And Please correct me on very obvious plot holes.


	2. Call Me Irresponsible

**So I am impressed at the number of people who looked at my story and the wide range of people's nationality who looked at it. Also I wrote the first chapter in one go and posted it without rereading it first and it was extremely cringe worthy if you asked me. So I went in and fixed things some and cleaned it up some though. I had a plot hole pointed out to me which I fixed involving why Nick and Judy entered without other officers into the safe house. As well I fixed grammar and adding a skylight into the secret room for the lightning to go through changed. Also thank you for those who reviewed it was much appreciated. So now that i've rambled time for the good stuff**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing not a thing or I wouldn't be trudging through school with the millions i'd have(may as well try to have fun with this thing)**

Chapter Two: Call Me Irresponsible

12/21/2016 00:00

Nick's felt a burning feeling in his back, opening his eyes slowly there was a blinding light. As his eyes adjusted to the blinding light of his surroundings, he realized something immediately. He was not in Zootopia anymore. He was surrounded by an endless plain of moving wheat, something you definitely did not encounter anywhere near the city. Swivelling his head in place he realized that there was no sign of topographical hill, house or even bump across the horizon in any direction.

"Where they hell am I" He muttered to himself, and why did his shoulder hurt like it had been bitten off, he gasped as the sudden pain took effect on him digging his claws into the searing pain of his shoulder. His memory was fuzzy how did he get here. When did he get here?

He gathered his strength and stood shakily not entirely sure what to do in this situation of than just start walking. 'Well Carrots will probably be freaking out without you' he thought to himself as motivation to start the tedious motion of walking all the while clutching at his shoulder. Though as he took the first step the pain in his shoulder was amplified to an equally painful and twice as frightening shot of fire rising up from his foot. Howling he collapsed drawing into the fetal position like a kit right after being scolded. He shakily looked down towards his right foot afraid of what it would look like or worse if it wasn't there at all. Though to his half relief and surprise when he managed to look not a single thing afflicted the burning throbbing foot. The tod was extremely confused, but managed to croak out a weak sentence barely audible.

"Help me someone…"

12/21/2016 00:05

Judy had experienced death of people she loved before. In a family of 275 sibling there was bound to be accidents and each time one of her siblings die, regardless of the age she had felt grief and pain and horrible anger and rage, but this was different she felt like the world around her had broken as she clutch the walkie talkie. She heard the sounds of darts and gunshots echoing outside the walls of the safe house, but none of that mattered as she knelt splayed knees to either side the snow slowly building around her body.

She felt the glare of flashlights on her body and heard people yelling back and forth to each other, but the words didn't register, just a feeling of emptiness slinking its way into her heart.

The lights disappeared for a instant but reappeared a few moments, minutes, seconds, hours later. None of it mattered. Nothing mattered not the snow beginning to cover her legs, not the howl of the wind, not the case she had been so ecstatic to have come to a close. She felt alone. The feeling was intense and cold. Colder than the wind chill now freezing the tears streaking her face, causing ice burns down her cheeks that grew as the moments passed one.

She felt someone touch her shoulder, not caring who it was friend or foe nothing could pull her attention from the bleeding, tattered clothed, glass, ridden, burned body of her best friend, her partner, her fox…

She finally snapped to reality when two hazmat clad entities reached down to check Nick's body. She lunged at them to protect him keep his body safe, but she felt herself being held back by a male polar bear officer.

She started manically screaming "DON'T HURT NICK! DON'T TOUCH HIM DON'T DON'T DON'T!" sobbing through each and every outburst. The officers around her stoic in their actions the polar bear holding her to his chest now to restrain her thrashing about during her episode. The two hazmat officers carefully yet quickly transitioned the dead or dying, in their eyes, fox to a gurney quickly exiting the secret room. All the while, Judy felt her heart breaking over and over finally losing the energy to fight against the polar bears strong hold on her now disheartened tiny figure. One more whimper escaped her voice.

"Someone help Nick…"

12/21/2016 00:20

The wheat swayed around Nick as he struggled to catch his breath from the agonizing pain he felt all throughout his body. He felt pain through each and every struggling ragged breath, his mind spinning trying to make heads or tails of the situation he was in. He had know idea where he was and where anyone was for that matter, he heard nothing but the faint breeze around him it seemed like a sunny warm day but nick felt freezing and extremely tired. He couldn't let himself rest, though if one thing his academy training taught him is when you're wounded and feeling tired don't go to sleep because you won't wake up.

He had to start moving, but the pain was so intense the motivation seemed to evade him. "Come on Nick you somehow got yourself here now get your lazy ass out." he snarled to himself trying to bring about some anger to provoke self action. Managing to move a paw on his unhurt side a few inches towards above his head clawing at the soul and wrapping his hand around the crushed wheat. Pulling with all the strength he could muster, he managed to inch his body forward a quarter foot. 'Again!' growling to himself, feeling already more exhausted than he thought he could be reaching forward with one paw slowly to begin the excruciating process again.

Carrots could do it, he thought to himself through the painful motion of having his body another quarter foot. He wouldn't let her down, he needed help and with nobody or nothing in sight he had to get to it himself. Reaching forward again the burning sting of his right shoulder growing more and more he bit at the air in front of him some instinctual force lashing out to try to rid the pain he was enduring.

With the next pull he felt a crunch underneath his left side, 'The hell?' he thought to himself carefully retracting his paw from the wheat in front of him reaching to where the crunch came from. When he found what it was or had been he pulled it up in front of his muzzle slowly to examine it. Cursing at himself as his eyes fell upon his walkie talkie with a now broken antenna on the end smashed under his weight. Why hadn't he thought of using it before… now it definitely couldn't be used. Sighing and resigning himself to his fate to have to seek help the hard way he put the walkie talkie to the side and slowly reached his left paw forward again. Thinking to himself through a wince of horrible pain as he moved another quarter foot. 'This is going to be a long day.'

12/21/2016 00:40

Judy sat in a cruiser, siren blaring as it travelled rapidly down the highway to the tundra town district hospital. She felt black tears till freshly falling from her eyes, but no noise coming from her in any other way. The only movement coming from the doe was the raspy breathing at inconsistent intervals.

Her mind felt like an ocean of thoughts and emotions ranging from rage to the deepest despair she had ever felt. She remembered only being moved through the safehouse being pulled towards the cold of the outside where multiple cartel goons where being out into police vehicles, but her eyes skipped the large mammals being carted away and instead landed on a flashing red light of an ambulance. The gurney Nick's blooded burned body had been loaded into the vehicle. She remembered struggling against the officer's grip on her trying to escape to run to her partner. Another wave of burning emotions had entered her when the Ambulance peeled off she needed to him, he must be alive, he must have somehow survived her brain began to muse her. Nick was clever he could make it, he had to make it…

She was so distracted that she hadn't even realized the cruiser come to a halt till she felt the cold chill of the outside air hit her fur. "Officer Hopps. We're here." a gruff voice called to her. She turned her head to the polar bear feeling confused. He must of realized her confusion because he again spoke "We are here at the hospital, they took the fox away to see if they could save him." Judy felt a twinge of hope at his mention of the word save.

She didn't say anything but slowly stood shakily her muscles not wanting to move from the relaxed state they were in. Slowly moving out the oversized door the polar bear had opened for her down to the pavement at the entrance of the hospital. She started slowly toward the entrance making her way through the automatic glass double doors.

The hospital lobby was well furnished with chairs and desks for multiple sizes of mammals and had all the aesthetics you expect of a place trying to put up a front for what it was. A place to aid people in pain. Judy walked toward the medium sized mammals' check in desk where a female lynx nurse was boredly glaring out into space. Looking up at her she spoke to try to get her attention gathering her little remaining energy to say "Um…. Excuse me…" she spoke in a small voice, unusual from her normally energetic way with words. The lynx glanced down looking annoyed replying in a monotone voice "Visiting hours are over. I'm sorry miss, but you'll have to come back tomorrow." Judy felt an anger begin to build in her and tried to reply, but what came out was more of a sob than words being much too soft for the now confused lynx looking down at her. Judy felt a rumbling in the floor behind her along with a large shadow, she looked up to see the lynx nurse seem to shrink away as the polar bear officer.

"Excuse me miss Saber, but it is a police emergency. One of our officers was admitted no more than 15 minutes ago, and is in critical condition. If you would be so kind to direct us in the direction of somewhere we can wait for news on his condition?" The bear said with force being polite but making it clear that it wasn't really a question. "Sure yes- um... sorry, my apologies. Walk down this corridor make a right continue till you get to an elevator ICU admittance are on level 3." She said quickly whilst trying to make herself seem as small as possible.

"Thank you very much." The bear officer said, tipping his hat in the direction of the lynx. "Come on miss Hopps, we have a fox to check on." he said softly and kindly giving her a weak toothy smile.

Once in the elevator Judy suddenly realized even though the polar bear had been with her since he found them in the safe house, she still hadn't asked for his name just mentally referring to him as well 'him'. Judy tentatively planned to started talking, but was caught off guard when the bear spoke before she could open her mouth.

"Since this has been such a shock, I didn't feel it appropriate to talk more than needed, but I guess it would be cordial to offer you my name regardless of unfortunate circumstances. The names Officer Klondike." He said, extending his large clawed paw to her.

Judy reached forward somewhat hesitantly due to her already destroyed life even more emotionally weight now of feeling incredibly rude to make Officer Klondike have to handle the mess she is at the moment and not even ask for his name. She felt tears begin to roll down her already tear burned cheeks as the extra emotional weight brought reality crashing back down on her relinquishing her few moments of pushing it out of her mind. Just as she was starting to sob she felt a paw of the back of her body looking up officer Klondike gave her a weak smile. "Officer Hopps,I can't tell you what you'll hear when you get out of this elevator but I can tell you one thing. Good mammals get hurt in our line of duty this won't be the last time someone does in your career, and I hope it never goes as far as leading to their death but if it does remember this: They knew the risk. Your partner knew the risk." The bear said with a stern look, but ended with a soft smile.

Judy knew he was right Nick new the risk, but if he was really gone, what would she do. He couldn't be gone who would she talk to throughout the day. Tell her problems with her parents too. Who would be her partner, her best friend…

The doors of the elevator opened and she walked into a somewhat busier, but still mostly empty room with a central desk with a male antelope looking at a newspaper well reclined in a chair. Judy and officer Klondike approached the desk and the bear started asking for information on Nick. Judy was distracted to though trying to gain composure over herself, realizing Nick probably was in surgery. Looking back at the bear he finished his conversation and motioned to her to go to the side of the room where there was a sitting area.

"They said he was in surgery and that a nurse would notify us of when he was out, but from what the antelope had heard was that it wasn't looking good…" officer Klondike said, looking at the ground, he then added looking at Judy with a fake smile "Though your partner looked like he had some fight in him i'm sure he'll give death a hell of a run for her money."

Judy smiled back the best she could but it turned into a frown the longer she tried to hold it. Under her breath, she put her paws together and made a wish. "Please Nick hold on for me.."

12/21/2016 01:13

Thirty feet, Thirty damned feet. Nick was heaving, his body writhing in pain. He had managed to move thirty feet before he could barely move a claw. He was exhausted, he needed sleep, but he knew he couldn't give in he was sure of that now. He was dying, he was positive of that fact and the moment he let go he would be gone. 'I don't know how I got here, but i'm sure me being an irresponsible idiot got me here' he thought through a slowly clouded mind. He began to drift through thought nothing truly forming his body going into a euphoric state he no longer felt cold, but instead felt numb in random places all around his body.

He realized he must be starting to go delirious, he needed motivation. His mind felt so clouded, he was struggling just to stay conscious as his eyes began to close against his will. 'Irresponsible for sure, Judy would definitely call me that.' he humoured himself without physical reaction. His mind went quiet for a second beginning to fade into the eternal abyss of slumber.

"JUDY!" He shouted, wincing in pain. Cursing at himself for not realizing it sooner. Panic now in his eye's 'Where the hell is Judy!' his mind screamed at him. Adrenaline now pumping into his veins, he finally realized he didn't know how he got here, but Judy was missing and he had to find her. He extended his good arm propping himself up best he could through the pain. "JUDY!" he called out his ears perking up listening for some reply some hint of her existence injured unconscious, breathing, anything. He forced himself to listen through the agonizing pain he felt.

He heard a rustle behind where he was craning his neck over the wheat. Rejoice spread through his body and soul as he was no longer alone. He looked eagerly hoping it is Judy, but his gaze only fell upon wheat.

Then he heard it. A low almost inaudible growl…

…He was not alone…

 **Author's Note: So this took about 3 days to put together entirely and I like the length it could be a bit longer so I may try for that in the future. My goal is to have this story wrapped up in about 30 chapters though from now on I think it will be updated every friday because I felt very stressed about me being able to biweekly update. So I will plan on making it a Foxtrot Friday release.**

 **Also thank you for point out a really dumb plot hole I had last chapter (you know who you are) it was greatly appreciated. Saying that I also ask again this time for people to review letting me know what they think and letting me know about major factual issues or plot holes as I would like to fix them before they come back to bite me.**


End file.
